Un été brûlant
by 371rusty
Summary: Par simple invitation, Amu est bien décidée à profiter d'une demi-journée de repos dans un parc aquatique. Mais à peine rentrée chez elle, les choses se compliquent. Sa mère ne pas s'occupait d'elle, sauf peut-être un chat noir...Sans Charas    Rated M.


**Rusty-chan:: Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Voilà, après deux semaines, la fanfic M, qui ai classée comme un contenu à lemon. Alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge, ne lisez-pas ^^ Je ne serai pas responsable.. Si vous êtes mécontent(e)(s), après la lecture, ben tant-pis, ils y' en a qui aiment et d'autres non. C'est aussi pour me rattraper d'avoir manquer beaucoup de fanfics. Et merci de m'avoir encourager pour mon code, c'était réussi au premier coup. Merci ! Mes autres fic, seront bientôt finis, pas d'inquièt ^^. **

**"Shugo Chara", ne m'appartient pas. **

**-S'il-vous-plaît, laissez des commentaires, ça me permettra de m'améliorer. merci,**

**O~oO~O~oO~O~oOO~oO~O~oO~O~oOO~oO~O~oO~O~oO**

**Ikuto: 19 ans et demis**

**Amu: 15 ans**

**Rima: 15 ans**

**Nagehiko: 16 ans**

**Midori: Sa mère**

**O~oO~O~oO~O~oOO~oO~O~oO~O~oOO~oO~O~oO~O~oO**

L'été était pour Amu une saison torride et très étouffante. Toute la journée, elle soufflait, piétinait dans sa chambre, allumant son ventilateur à fond, assez pour que cette chaleur disparaisse. Mais non, rien ne pouvait la faire partir ! Et elle en avait bien assez que ça dure, mais quand elle avait une idée dans sa tête, cela en valait bien le coup. Pour cela, elle retourna à son bureau, en prenant le temps de faire quelques secousses contre son tee-shirt qui lui collait le long du ventre, puis sorti un billet "Natation adventive", c'était un titre assez assez bizarre, mais elle se souvint que c'était ce fameux jour où Nagehiko et Rima annoncer leur relation.

~~~~ _Début flashback _~~~

-Alors cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles, juste par curiosité ... ?

Rima sourit tellement à Nagehiko, qu' Amu lui tourna la tête, étant la seule à être sans petit-ami. Tous ce qu'ils faisaient c'était de prendre une pause, à l'extérieur du bar, protéger par un énorme parasol, juste au dessus de leur tête. Avec 3 boissons pétillantes, ils profitaient pleinement de discutaient, c'était ce qui aimaient le plus. Même étant des anciens "gardians". La rosette avait de plus en plus de mal, à se tenir tranquille, du fait qu'ils se collaient comme un couple amoureux.

-Je t'aime Nage ... Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?, marmonne t-elle dans son oreille avec une rire silencieux

Toute de suite en se tournant, ils l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant patienter.

-Pas maintenant. Je te rappelle qu' Amu est ici.

C'est alors que quand ils se tournèrent tout les deux pour elle, elle imitait un faux sourire en gigotant ses mains dans tout les sens.

-Ne vous êtes faites pas pour moi ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille...

-Tu es sûr ? Décida Rima quand elle se leva avec le garçon aux cheveux bleus

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, les devoirs et puis tout ça ... Tu sais ce que c'est ... ?

-C'est vrai ... Oh attend ! Rima annonça pour la calait, quand elle sortit une enveloppe de taille moyenne de son sac à main.

Elle lui montra après quelque secondes, Amu se tenait là, avec ce bout de papier dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ... ? Un chèque ... ?, dis t-elle par curiosité

Ils riaient juste après, croyant que c'était une blague.

-C'est un billet d'entrée, pour le parc aquatique. Expliqua t-elle

-Oh ... c'est très gentil, mais pourquoi à moi ... je veux dire, il y a d'autres personnes qu'il le voudrait ...Amu est devenue de plus en plus perplexe, que le billet trembler dans sa main.

Toutefois, Rima tenu qu' Amu accepte ce cadeau, une fois qu'elle réussit à lui faire sien. Elle enlaça Nagehiko contre sa taille.

-Allez ! Nage et moi, on s'est dit que tu mourais d'ennuis dans ta maison.

-Oui, mais j'ai des devoirs et ...

-C'est pas tout le temps ! Profite d'une journée de vacances et laisse tomber quelques heures, tes devoirs, ils vont pas s'envolaient !

-Elle a raison Amu-chan, juste quelques heures. Incline t-il la tête contre celle de Rima

-Zut ! Vous êtes vraiment pénibles ! Je me demande ce que je fout avec vous ... finit t-elle par accepter l'idée.

-Bonne chance ... pour les garçons ... Ils terminaient la phrase avec des sourires, pour qui cela ne faisait pas plaisir à notre petite protéger.

-YURUSAIII !

~~~ _Fin du flashback _~~~

-Hiii ...et si on essayait ...

Avec un sourire provocateur, elle s' appuya contre le billet, un court instant, puis prépara son sac de plage, le remplissant avec une bouteille d'eau, sa serviette adorée de fraises, ses lunettes de soleil, magasines et masque en cas de plongée. Voila, elle était prête !

-Les devoirs attendront ... c'est pas la fin du monde ... Elle répéta sans cesse, jusqu'à qu'elle arriva à sa porte, et descendu des escaliers jusqu'au salon.

-Maman, je vais la piscine ! A toute à l'heure !, dit-elle à toute allure en enfilant ses tongues

-Déjà ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça ? Et ta penser à ta crème ? Secoue t-elle la fourchette à trois dents devant ses yeux.

-Doucement ... c'est dangereux !

-Qu'elle dommage que tu partes, j'ai préparé une de mes spécialités que je voulais te faire gouter.

-Plus tard ! Je l'a gouterai, c'est promis ! Fit-elle en baisant la joue de sa mère, avant de fuir par la porte d'entrée.

-A cette fille, et pendant que j'y pense, elle n'aurait pas oûblier quelque chose ... ?, mit-elle aussitôt sa main contre sa joue.

(Après la natation) **3 heures plus tard**

Clac ...

-Ow ... Maman, j'ai un problème ...

Amu entra, aussitôt douloureuse, dans un état lamentable. Bien qu'elle ait eu envie de nager ou de faire un bronzage. Jamais, dans aucun des cas, partir sans un moyen de protection. Même pour une exposition de 20 minutes. C'était déjà pas mal pour une fille à peine bronzer, mais là, elle était entre rouge et marron. Amu, en quelques minutes, entendu la cuvette des WC, par la suite une porte, et des grincements de pas. Probablement sa mère, puisque que sont père était au travail, et sa sœur à l'école. Elle remarcha dans le salon, pour ce retrouver comme par magie, nez à nez avec sa mère.

-Mon dieu ! Je me doutais que tu avais oubliez quelque chose ..., fit-elle en marmonnant contre ses deux mains qu'elle plaqua contre sa bouche

-Je suis désolé ... plus jamais j'irai l'a bas ... Amu suffoqua.

Par contre, sa mère se permettait de rire, dans la pire des situations, retrouver sa fille, ressemblant à clown.

-OK ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas allez te coucher à l'étage, pendant ce temps, je t'emmène ce qu'il faut, d'accord ? Plaça t-elle ses deux mains contres les épaules d' Amu et la conduis en direction des escaliers.

-J'y vais, pense à prendre ...

-Je sais Amu, va ! L'interrompt t-elle en lui tapant le fessier

Elle obéissa malgré que ce soit sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Faisant durer l'attente, elle essaie au mieux de ne pas bouger et malheureusement la seule position qu'il la faisait moins souffrir, était la position classique "Couché sur le ventre" . Mais avant de pouvoir s'y mettre, les vêtements, lui faisaient de plus en plus enduré cette douleur, à cause du resserrement des tissus. Par peur d'être vu de l'extérieur, elle se rapprocha des grandes vitres et jeta un œil autour. Personne ne pouvait la voir se changer et elle-même se rendu compte, qu'elle ne voyait que sa rambarde avant. Elle soupira de justesse, et se débarrassa de tout de suite de ses vêtements, débardeur, soutien-gorge, short, en laissant par derrière, sa culotte. Elle ramassa son linge du sac et le posa contre sa poitrine, puis se coucha la tête contre l'oreiller.

toc, toc ...

-Entre Maman !

-Ça y' est tu es bien installé ? Mais pourquoi tu es toute découverte ... ?, dit-elle confuse en regardant sa fille, tout en installent un plateau avec des glaçons, une crème pour les brûlures, de l'eau glacé avec des chiffons et quelques cachés anti-douleurs.

-J'ai trop mal quand je suis toute habillée.

-Fallait pas ! Imagine que c'est ton père qui entre ..., se mit t-elle sur l'espace du lit, face au dos d' Amu

-Je n'aurai pas mis ma serviette sinon !

-Oui, mais préviens-moi maintenant. dit-elle en commençant à prendre une des serviettes humides.

RINNNNNGGGGGG

-Qui sa peut bien être encore ? Attend-moi, je reviens ... fit-elle en se relevant et en quittant la chambre

-Mais ... Ummm ...

Avec un long soupir, cinq minutes plus tard ce sont écoulés, et aucune nouvelle de sa mère. Dupait qu'elle ne revienne pas, elle commença à taper ses pieds contre le matelas, assez pour évacuer son stress.

Cependant, elle entendu des bruits de pieds dans les escaliers tout en espérant que ça mère lui soulagerai le dos enflammé avec une pommade. Mais non, tout ce qu'elle vu, c'était sa mère avec un sac à la main.

-Amu-chan, je dois te laisser quelques heures. Une de mes amie à eu un pépin avec un journaliste, je suis donc obligé de la remplacer.

-Maman ! Et moi ... qu'est-ce que je fais ...?

-Sers-toi de ton imagination ! Tu appliques déjà des compresses, ensuite tu peux mettre de la glace, ça te soulagera ...

-Des glaçons ? Mais c'est hyper froid ! Rapplique t-elle en hurlant

-C'est pas la fin du monde Amu-chan ! Allez-moi je te laisse ! Bisous !

Clac

-Maman ! Maman ! Ma... Maman !

20 minutes plus tard

Par épuisement, elle abandonna à l'idée d'être soignée par sa mère, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, probablement le soleil qui l'épuisait, elle en était pas sûr. Agrippant son oreille, elle avança mais échoua dans sa traverser. Elle grogna et maudit sa mère d'avoir mit le plateau aussi loin. Avec ça, c'était une chose de moins, elle huma son oreiller tout en conservant son emprise sur le lit. Plaçant sa bouche contre, elle dicta :

-Qui va me soigner maintenant ?

-Je serai ravi de m'en charger ! Parla une voix qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, et provoqua le sursaut de la jeune fille

-Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! dit-elle en brandissant un doigt sur un chat en particulier, appuyé sur la rambarde.

-Je suis là parce que ta mère me la demander. Fit-il en croisant les bras

-Q'UEST-CE QUE TU DIT ? Dégage d'ici, c'est mon territoire !

-Humph, on croirait entendre un animal...

-LA FERME !

L' Amu d'aujourd'hui était bien affolé, avec le bronzage, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'insulter, même avec une limite d'âge de 5 ans d'écarts. Il sourit de la voir furieuse, c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, la taquiner pour la faire craquer et qu'elle abandonne avec fatigue. Il voulait refaire ce moment. Il entra sans sa permission, insulté de jurons, jusqu'à qu'il touche le pied du lit.

-Tu veux une preuve, ma fraise ? dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, en se penchant sur la rosette

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ...

Son visage n'étant plus qu'a quelques pouces de la sienne. Elle arqua sa tête en bas, l'empêchant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ... Je t'en pris ...ce n'est pas juste, regarde ailleurs... , ses mots se déformaient, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir sa respiration sur ses cheveux.

Sa réaction a était violente ! Pourquoi lui faisait t-il effet ? Q' avait t-il de mieux que Tadase ? Peut-être qu'il était sexy, grand, beau. Pour elle, qui ne peut encore évitait son regard, commença à allaiter et rougir en sa présence. Ainsi tout faire pour lui cacher sa timidité.

-A quoi tu penses dans ta petite tête ? T'es pas très nette ... Finit t-il par répondre, quand il a vu son rougir

-Que ... Que ...Que ... je ne penser à rien ... je t'assure ! Son visage était deux fois plus rouge à l'instant. Il huma ce petit échappement d'air, qu'elle lui souffla au visage. En attendant qu'elle se calme, et quelques mots incompréhensible de sa part. Ses paupières se repliaient, en voyant la jeune fille sourire devant lui. Il voulait la convaincre qu'il est venu exprès pour elle. Pour cela, il sortit son portable de sa poche, composer son numéro des messages et le montra à elle, en mettant sa main contre sa nuque, et en lui approchant le portable, assez pour qu'il soit au niveau de ses yeux.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu me montre ça ? Je sais ce que c'est qu'un téléphone ... Amu fit la moue avec une nuances de points rouges de chaque côtes de ses joues. La main qui avait posé sur la nuque, en était trop, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps.

-Tais-toi et écoute ! Fit-il quand il met le répondeur à la fin

_Ikuto-kun, bonjour ! C'est la mère d'Amu, pardon de te déranger soudainement, mais je te serai reconnaissante si tu pouvais passer à notre maison, pour surveiller Amu. Surtout ne la brutalise pas trop sur son problème. Elle n'arrivera pas toute seule. J'ai mis la clé sous le tapis d'entrée. Merci pour ce service ! Et dit lui que je serai de retour dans deux heures avec mon mari et ma fille. Midori._

Amu se releva hors du lit, toute coléreuse d'avoir entendu les propos de sa mère.

-Tu te fout de moi ? Pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle envoie ! Un pervers, imbécile de chat, profiteur, menteur ...

Ikuto n'appréciant plus qu'elle le traite comme ça, décida de passer à l'action, avec un tout petit nerf, dépassant de la peau de son visage.

-Tu veux bien arrêter ... Marmonna t-il avec une petite voix, la tête vers le sol

-Quoi ... AAAAAAHHHHHH ...!

Il l'a cloua au lit, tenant fermement ses mains au dessus de sa tête, après lui avoir sauter dessus. Avec un sourire, il s'en tira parfaitement, mais la jeune fille sous lui, n'était pas avec un sourire, mais plutôt en état de choque, et rouge, qu'il se soit emparer d'elle si sauvagement.

-A ... Ah ! Attend ... je m'excuse ... Je voulais pas te dire ces méchancetés ... Sa voix trembler, elle laisser un gros soupir, quand il pressa avec plus de force ses poignets.

A se moment précis, Amu n'était plus maître de sa personne, elle était retenue par celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis 5 ans. Comme elle lui tourna la tête pour l'ignorer, il baissa son visage à 10 cm de son cou.

-Primo : Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Secundo : Je suis la pour t'aider rien de plus. Fit-il en lui relâchant doucement les mains

-M'aider, pourquoi ? Elle se soulagea les poignets en se repositionnant devant lui

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour la fille que j'aime. Ce serai méchant ...

-La fille que tu aimes ? Masaqua, tu aimes quelqu'un, qui !

-Ben toi ! Qui d'autres veux-tu que ce soit ?

Elle réagissa si vite par sa déclaration, que le lit aurait pu exploser avec eux. Elle essaya de lui fuir son visage, et le seul moyen, était de se recoucher comme tout à l'heure.

-_Menteur ... Et puis quoi ... ,_ pensa t-elle en déception

-Une culotte à pois ... Ne me dit pas que tu as que ça à porter ...?, dit t-il en montant sur elle, les jambes de chaques côtés, et lui souffla ses mots dans son oreille.

-GYAAAHHH ! Arrête c'est gênant, et puisque, qu'est-que tu fous sur mon lit ! Il y a pas assez de place, c'est ça ?, dit-elle avec colère

-Je peux pas ... Je dois te soigner. Chuchote -t-il à à son oreille avec un smirking. _Un bronzage, elle aurait pu me le dire..._

Amu n'eut même pas eu le temps de réagir, qu'il attrapa un glaçon à peine fondu, du plateau, le léchant par la suite et le glissa sur sa peau chaude, juste entre les deux omoplates.

-Ah ! C'est froid ! Ikuto , arrête ! ... Sa réaction était simplette, il adorait la voir frétillait et jurer sur lui.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là ! Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Il descendu ce morceau au creux du dos, puis juste au niveau des fesses. Et fit des tâtonnements et parfois des pressions pour bien lui faire ressentir cette sensation.

-Han ! Han... Il ne rendit même pas compte qu'elle haletait par cette sensation qui lui procurait, et si c'était pour lui dire qu'elle le voulait ? Il pensait que ce n'était en aucun cas, une invitation.

-Oh ! Attend ! J'ai ! Essaya t-elle de dire, quand il mit le glaçon à l'intérieur de sa culotte.

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Ça ne te soulages pas le froid, c'est ça ?

-_Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui l'est lourd..._

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour me soigner ça ! J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuses ! Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme maintenant que cette substance se balader entre ses deux fesses, et coula tout le long de la rainure, pour s'échapper entre ses jambes.

-S'il te plait, retire-le !

-Je ne peux pas. Il s'est déjà décomposer par la température que tu produits ... Chuchota t-il en mettant ses mains sur les siennes.

-AAH ... pervers ... Je n'ai pas chaud ! J'ai seulement mal, après avoir prit une grosse chaleur ! Imbécile !

Il ricana quand elle lui dit ces mots si délicatement avec des joues en pivoines. La première partie étant déjà fini avec le glaçon, il procéda à la deuxième, c'est-à-dire la crème. Mais lui voulait faire autrement. Amu remarqua qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur le lit. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête sur le côté, sans quitter sa poitrine de l'oreiller.

-Ikuto ... tu attend ... AAH !

Elle laissa passer un énorme gémissement quand il passa un grand coup de langue avec tendresse sur tout le long de son dos.

-Hum, tu l'as sentie, n'est-ce pas Amu ? Il la taquinait en recommençant à lécher aux mêmes endroits.

-Ah ... Han ... Oh! Ne ..._Il me fait languir..._

In extrémis, elle se retourna soudainement sans laisser échapper la serviette de sa poitrine, puis le repoussa avec ses deux mains contre le lit. Sous les yeux d' Ikuto, avec l'expression choquer.

-Stop ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? C'est quoi ce petit jeu, ça t'amuses !, fit-elle en le questionnant

Lui, ce contenta de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Mais ce qu'il avait en tête était tout autre, il agrippa les deux bras de la jeune fille et l'enlaça contre lui, si fort, qu'ils était sur le point de craquer tout les deux.

-Ikuto...

-Ça ne l'es pas, je t''aime c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu sais, le jour où tu as refuser la confession de Tadase, j'étais désemparée, je me suis senti inutile face à lui. Mais ...

-Mais, quoi ... ? Dis la suite ... Finit t-elle sa phrase

Il lui souleva le menton, et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Amu, est-ce que tu m'aimes ... ?

-Ah ! Rougit -elle

-Je veux être sûr que tes sentiments ne me trahiront pas. Dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît...

-Je... Je ...

-S-il-te plaît, murmura t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il n'en pouvait plus, quand elle à commencer à haletait et rougir pour lui. Sous les lèvres d' Amu, c'était suffissent pour un Oui. Elle trembla de son corps voulant le sentir, et donner pleinement son corps et son âme. Il remarqua son attitude et se pencha pour un baiser innocent. Quelques instant plus tard, il lui apprit un vrai baiser, celui avec la langue. Hésitante au début, mais finit par s'abandonner parce que bien-sûr, elle l'aimait vraiment. Il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à que l'oxygène manquer. Puis l'embrassa à nouveau, beaucoup plus férocement qu'avant.

-Mphump ... ! J'étouffe ! J'étouffe ...

-Oh, désolé... Fit-il un baiser sur sa joue

-C'est rien ...

-Amu.

-Oui ? dit-elle curieusement

-Et si on continuaient. Ajouta t-il avec une voix sexy, remplie de désir

Elle rougissa 10 X plus que tout à l'heure, préférant attendre de se marier et d'aller plus loin. Si sa mère avait été au courant, elle l'aurait tué, mais voyant Ikuto si sincère, elle entoura son cou avec ses bras et lui sourit.

-Je veux le faire avec toi, Ikuto.

-Sûr ?

Pour sa réponse, un acquittement était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre. Ils reprirent le baiser, sans même poser de question, comme "Attend !", Non ! Amu était bien consciencieuse quand il l'a coucha sur le lit, et le laissa faire. Autour de ses 15 ans, elle penser qu'elle était peut-être trop jeune pour faire l'amour. Cependant, Ikuto quitta la joue qu'il lécha, et retourna à ses yeux.

-Tu sais Amu, tu peux toujours me jeter dehors. Fit-il avec une voix innocente

-Non ... C'est impossible ... Je t'aime trop ! Je t'aime Ikuto ... Sanglote t-elle avec deux mains contre son visage

-Amu !

-Sniff ... Sniff ... C'est rien ... J'ai besoin de me libérer, alors fait ce que tu veux avec moi ! Crie t-elle contre lui

-Amu, je ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir, mais parce que je t'aime.

-C'est ça ... Prouve-le ... , dit-elle, en refusant de le croire

C'est un sourire qu'il aurait préférer voir sur son visage. Voulant lui montrer qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, il retira sa chemise bleu de son corps sous les yeux de la jeune fille, qui rougit par sa découverte.

-Ça va ?

-Oui ... Euhm ... tu trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? Fit-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté, embarrassée.

-Non ... dit Ikuto, effleurant une partie de sa serviette pour la retirer

-Eh ! Pas touche !

-Mais si je dois le faire avec toi, il faut tout me montrer Amu ! Annonce t-il avec un peu de colère

-J ... Je veux pas que tu me vois ...

Désormais, il l'a fit taire en l'embrassant, et ainsi faire disparaître tout ses doutes. Il chuchota à son oreille des mots réconfortant, utilisant sa voix pour la séduire qui était presque inaudible à son oreille.

-A-ah ! Iku-ikuto ? Attend...

-Je sais que c'est ta première fois, mais ... je n'en peux plus ...

-Quoi ? C'est pas ... Oh !

Il massa sa cuisse avec sa main droite, qui se trouver accidentellement sur la hanche d'Ikuto, il smirking à la position dans laquelle ils étaient, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lécher Amu du cou et de sucer sur sa peau en laissant une grosse marque rouge qui était très visible. Amu gémissait soudainement. Content de son résultat, il continua sa descente pour se trouver juste en dessous de sa poitrine puis s'arrêta et retourna à son visage

-Puis-je enfin retirer la serviette ? dit-il avec moquerie, il se sentait durcir et excité qu'elle se soit si bien adapter à lui, en quelques secondes

-Oui, mais pas de commentaires !

-J'en ferais pas, c'est promis.

Amu se redressa. Dos à lui, il était confus qu'elle la retire elle même, surement sa timidité. A l'attendre, elle regarda sous, et fit tomber la serviette sur le matelas tout se couvrant la poitrine. Soudain, elle senti deux paires de gros bras la tirer et la placer entre deux jambes, qui se trouvait sur le lit. Elle était vraiment embarrassée qu'il la surprenne et poussa des râles pour se sortir de son emprise.

-NON ! Arrête !

-Amu tu es magnifique ! Vraiment. Murmura t-il en réussissant à toucher son sien gauche

-Plus ça ! Ça me gèneeeee ! Réussit ça t-elle à dire quand il toucha une partie de son corps, qui l'a faisait tant se replier

-Ce n'est pas méchant ce que j'ai dit. Tu es belle, pourquoi en faire un complexe ?

-Dater ... Elle n'est pas si grosse, et ...

-Ce n'est pas mon avis ...

Il joua avec ses seins, les malmenant dans tous les sens. Tout doucement, il commença à roulez un des mamelons entre ses doigts, Amu sorti accidentellement un petit cris, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, puis, il pencha la tête sous le bras d' Amu et lui lécha la pointe de celui-ci encore et encore

-Ahh ! Ikuto ! Noooon !

Sentant ses petits bouts roses durcir comme des pierres, il recommença avec l'autre, tout en étouffant les cris d'Amu avec deux de ses doigts qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche. Il continua ses actes de tortures, mais s'arrêta pour voir qu' elle était déjà en extase. Il rougit à force qu'elle épelle son nom, ses lèvres, c'est ça qui lui manquait. Elle était très excité pour lui et prête. Voûlant son goût, il retira ses doigts, tourna la tête de la jeune fille et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes avec férocité pour pouvoir engouffrer toute sa langue, il réussissa quand même ! Amu poussa un autre cris, comme il suça sa langue. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, il pausa des milliers de baiser papillon sur sa peau. Mais soudain, elle se paralysa quand commença à sentir les doigts entrés sous sa culotte. IKuto étant bien occupé à lécher son cou, ne remarqua pas, qu'elle lui tenait bien fermement le bras, en bas. Cependant, il réussit, par un frottement d'une ses parties génitales et lui fit poussait un cris vers le haut.

-Kyaaaaa ! Ah !

-Mhm ... On dirait bien que ton corps accepte. Dit-il avec un sourire, après avoir quitter son cou, couvert de marques

-Ah ! Ah ! Gémit-elle quand il enfonça un, puis deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses mouvements augmentaient au même temps que ses plaintes. Il alla plus vite et la libérer comme il sous-entendait depuis le début. Il alla encore jouer avec sa poitrine, gardant son emprise sur ses jambes.

-Ikuto ! Elle arqua et hurla soudainement pour lui.

Il arrêta ses gestes, la sentant trembler, couverte de sueur de la tête au pied. Elle avait déjà atteint l'orgasme du premier coup. Pour lui, il était temps. Il posa doucement Amu sur le lit, et glissa sa culotte hors de son corps. Il sépara ses deux petites jambes sur les côtés, et découvrit qu'elle était très très humide pour lui.

-Ikuto ... Tu vas ...

-Chut ...

Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon, révélant son boxer noir et mauve. Amu, rencontra un problème, elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il projetait de faire une fois le boxer abaisser. Tout en l'ignorant, il en profita pour couler une capote sur son membre, sans le sortir du pantalon et la pénétra si soudainement.

-Ah ! Attend ! J'ai maaaaallllll ! Crie t-elle, les larmes au coins des yeux

-Amu, désolé, je pouvais plus me retenir ... fit-il en baissant son visage

Elle penser que cette douleur ne serai pas présente pour sa première fois, mais elle était bien là. Elle s'aggripa à ces biceps, alors qu'il bouger son bassin contre le sien. Elle souffrait quand il remplissait son vagin de toute sa longueur.

-Ahn ! Ah ... _j'ai cru sentir un truc_ ...

-Amu, je peux continuer ?

-Hum ... Doucement ...

Il commença avec des va et vient, puis accéléra la cadence qui faisait sursauter Amu, prit par l'instant de plaisir qui lui offrait. Il la planta sur le lit, sous ses battements de hanches beaucoup violant à chaque fois qu'elle criait son nom. Pour faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps, ainsi expérimenter de nouvelles choses, il sorti son membre. Amu était beaucoup moins agiter, et la re-pénétra intensément, qui la fit recommencer à crier. Il accéléra de tant à autre, sans être un rapide, pour lequel le coït durerai 8 minutes. A ce moment précis, les deux étaient recouvert de sueurs. C'est surement ce qui arrive quand c'est l'été. Mais pour Amu, c'était un expérience unique, de voir son homme faire l'amour avec elle. Il l'embrassa partout, sur les seins, le cou, ses cheveux, attendant la fin.

-HAAAAA ! Elle haleta

-Amu ! Crie t-il jusqu'à se soulager dans le plastique

(chambre) * Later *

Étant encore chez elle, elle passa des coups de bec sur le nez d' Ikuto, se trouvant couché après d'elle. Il sourit quand il l'a prit dans ces bras. Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il fit bien attention de ne pas passer la main au dos d'Amu. Qui sait, son coup de soleil pouvait reprendre, et pourquoi elle n'avait pas mal quand il l'avait couché sur le matelas ? Lui-même se poser la question en regardant Amu.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Arrête de fixer comme ça ...

-Tu es sûr d'avoir mal à cause du soleil ? Ça m'en a pas l'air ... Il bouda

-HA ! Au fait ... Quand on a fait, tu vois ** , je voulais pas t'affoler ...

-D'accord.

-Quoi ?, dit-elle dans la confusion, alors qu'il se plaça au dessus d'elle

-Je vais en sorte que tu ne souffres plus, mais je ne te garantie rien . Fit-il en l'embrassent. Puis se retira. Ta mère rentre quand ?

-On s'en fiche !, dit-elle en se fâchant, avant de le prendre pour un baiser.

Au moins elle était plus seul, elle était saisie.

* * *

**EnD**

**Rusty-chan:: Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais c'était bien. A un moment, je me suis énervé avec les phrases, car elles refusaient de mettre des points d'exclamations à chaques lignes que je voulais. C'est sûrement ce site, j'ai beau avoir essayer 3 fois, rien de marche. Mais vous, vous savez probablement à quel moment il y a eu des complications ? Encore désolé pour cette gène occasionnée, je vais tenter de le résoudre, mais qui dit, qu'est-ce que ça change, ça reste une fic. Ainsi que pour les fautes. Alors comment *c'était ?* O_o**

**review**

**\/**

**l**

**l**


End file.
